Metamorphosis
by KatieBeth1985
Summary: SG1 gate to a planet, and something happens to jack. A team fic revolving mostly around Jack. rated T just in case.  not a good summary, i know...but i don't want to give too much away


_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Before the story begins I wanted to say: I haven't been posting stories for a while…but don't worry, I'm currently juggling eleven, yes, 11 stories and they're all stargate sg1 - S/J.**_

_**Most of them aren't ready to be posted yet…but I might be uploading a few in the next few days or weeks…or months…lol…including this one…**_

_**So hope you have the patience to wait - and I hope I have the patience, inspiration and time to complete at least some of the stories that have been floating around in my head (for quite some time now…) so I just wanted you to know…sorry for taking up your time…anyway where was I? Oh, yes…story…well authors notes first…bear with me…the story will begin shortly - I promise...**_

**A/N This fic is basically a team fic, with the focus Mainly on Jack, with a little S/J ship thrown in for good measure. **

**I'm actually hoping it's kinda humorous as well, at least I tried…**

**Not sure how long this fic will be, or how often I will be updating, but I'm hoping to wrap it up in about 4 or 5 chapters (fingers crossed)(anyone who read my last sg1 fic will know that from a little one shot can grow a 10 chapter story - Ye be warned…although I'm hoping that wont be the case here, not that it wasn't fun…just…takes up too much time)…we'll see how it goes. **

**Set somewhere between season 3-7 (because of Sam's and Jack's ranks, and Jack's encounter with the ancient repository - the first time)**

_**Italics - for Jack's thoughts and dialogue **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story; they all belong to MGM and their rightful owners. I'm just borrowing them, I promise ill put them back where I found them once I've finished with them. (At least I'll think about it…*wink*)**

**I hope it's not too weird…I got this idea from various different places (in my head)…anyway, I've never seen it been done before, so here goes nothing… **

**(Side note: My keyboard isn't working properly, for some reason I press down and yet the letter/space/enter wont work, I went through it a few times, but if I missed something or there are a few typos out there ignore them. **

**Example: tis is ha my yboardtypes thout my fing it. translation: This is what my keyboard types without my fixing it. lol )**

**Metamorphosis**

**Chapter 1**

SG1 stepped through the stargate for another routine mission.

Colonel O'Neill removed his shades from his eyes to get a better look of his surroundings; he took in the trees and the grass, just like any other planet they visited. The place was uninhabited as far as they knew and it looked quiet and peaceful enough.

just what he needed right now, a chance to sit around and relax for a change, this was going to be great, Jack thought to himself as he stepped down the stairs leading to the grassy ground, putting his shades back on his eyes he began walking leisurely towards the tree line, his team following close behind.  
>"So, where exactly are these rocks you were talking about Daniel?" Jack asked.<br>"Only you would call ruins of an ancient temple 'old rocks', Jack." Daniel replied with a huff. Sam smiled to herself, she loved it when Jack and Daniel talked archeology.  
>"I doubt that," Jack replied. "Besides, the 'ruins' <em>are<em> made out of rocks."

"There could be some very important information in these ruins," Daniel retorted in a weary tone. Why did he keep arguing with Jack over this? He knew he was only encouraging him.

"You mean something important like 'meaning of life' kinda stuff…" Jack asked mockingly.

This time Daniel kept his mouth shut.

They all walked together in silence the rest of the way, when they all arrived at the site they found an abandoned structure, it was mostly in ruins, covered in vines and other plant life, it didn't look like much but to Daniel it was like being in an amusement park.

"Ok kids, spread out…" Jack announced. "And…remember, you can look but you can't touch." He said with a serious look on his face. It was too often when SG1 got into trouble just by touching alien devices and other…such…stuff, he wanted to make sure it didn't happen this time.

They stepped into the main chamber; Daniel going straight for the writing on the walls, Carter and Teal'c were looking around as well when Jack noticed an opening to another chamber and walked in to explore it further. He passed by a large square stone that was situated in the center of the room, and stood in front of the far wall looking at the different pictures painted there, mostly animals. As he scanned them briefly with his eyes, Jack noticed a small round red mirror type thing in the center of the wall. He walked up to it and stared right into the red globe, making faces at it.

"This is interesting…" Daniel proclaimed. "It looks like Goa'uld writing…"

Teal'c walked over to him to get a closer look.

"Indeed" he answered stoically.

"Do you know which one?" Carter asked Daniel.

"I'm not sure yet…I'll need to read more to find out…" he replied - engrossed in the text on the walls.

Carter looked behind her to see where Colonel O'Neill was, she didn't see him where she thought he'd be. She noticed the other room; and began walking towards it when a flash of bright light filled the chamber. Cater shielded her eyes from the intensity of the light, when she lowered her arm back down, she entered the room. There was a large stone table in the center, as she moved around it she spotted a large dog standing by the southern wall of the room, the Colonel was no where to be seen. She wasn't sure if the dog was friendly or not, so she walked backwards to where Teal'c and Daniel were standing oblivious to their surroundings.

"Um, guys! A dog just appeared out of nowhere…" Sam informed her friends. Still wondering where the Colonel was. Daniel and Teal'c both looked up simultaneously in time to see the dog approach them from the other room, none of them were dog experts or anything like that, but it looked something like a German Shepherd dog, big, lots of fur, bushy tail, pointed ears, big black patch on his back and snout with grey and cream tinges on his paws and legs, under his belly (as far as they could see) his chest and what would be his cheeks.

Jack was standing at the entrance of the main chamber when he noticed Carter backing up with her weapon aimed at him.

_"Carter, what's going on_?" they all seemed to stare at him wide eyed.

Daniel came up to him slowly. "Hey there little fella'…its ok, we're not going to hurt you" Daniel said reassuringly as he knelt down in front of the wolf like dog with an outstretched hand.

_"I'm going to hurt __**you**__ if you talk to me like that again" was Jack's reply. _

Daniel stood up and backed away from the barking dog.

_A strong scent filled Jack's nostrils as he took in a deep breath. 'That smell is so strong…its almost as if its coming from…Daniel?...wow, that's…just…weird…' Jack thoughts were running through his mind_

"Have you seen the Colonel?" Sam asked them quietly.

"I have not seen him since we entered this structure." Answered Teal'c

She raised her P-90 as the dog made an attempt to come closer. Daniel and Teal'c kept their distance while Carter tried to communicate with Jack through her radio.

"Colonel, come in…" Carter spoke into her radio with concern on her face.

"Colonel…"

_Jack was looking very confused at his team, had they all gone mad, he was standing right there, and they could obviously see him…and then he realized something, they all seemed much taller than usual, which didn't make any sense to him, because he was the tallest of the group, well…besides Teal'c, and even then not by much. What was going on? He looked down to where his feet were supposed to be, but instead of boots he saw two paws. He did a double take, just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him._

_'Yep, those are definitely paws' he thought to himself. _

_Jack tried looking behind him to see the rest of his body, his head didn't quite turn that far and he ended up walking in a small circle around himself. To an on looker it seemed like the dog was chasing its tale. After a few turns Jack gave up and concluded the obvious 'he was a dog.'_

_'Crap, this is going to be veeery interesting' he thought to himself._

_He came out of his daze when he heard his team talking about him._

"What could have happened to him?" he heard Carter asking the other two with real concern in her voice.

"I don't know, it's not like Jack to just disappear…" Daniel replied.

"Indeed" Teal' added his two cents to the conversation.

_"You got that right…I'm right here" Jack joined in. as soon as he spoke the words his team backed up a little further. And then it hit him, they couldn't understand him…every time he spoke they heard a barking dog._

_'Well that's not god…' he thought to himself.  
>He needed to convince them it was him so they could help him turn back into…him. <em>

_'this is going to be fun…" he sighed "why do these things always happen to me?"_

"Perhaps we should take our leave…" Teal'c suggested.

Sam was going to say they couldn't leave without the colonel when the dog barked at them again.

_"No, you can't leave me like this"! Jack yelled in panic. His teammates backed up to the wall._

_'damn, I gotta stop doing that…' Jack scolded himself. _

_He thought for a minute before walking slowly to the door and sat down blocking SG1's exit. _

Daniel tried shooing the dog away, so they could leave.

"Shoo, get out of here, scram…" Daniel said waving his hands for emphasis but the dog just sat there almost raising his eyebrows at him.

_'What do you take me for, Daniel?_' oh right, a dog…' jack sighed

"Ok…now what?" Daniel asked his friends. After all they didn't want to hurt the poor creature.

"Maybe try talking to it…" Carter recommended.

"I already tried that…it nearly bit my head of…" Daniel exaggerated_._

"Perhaps the creature knows the whereabouts of Colonel O'Neill" Teal'c stated.

Sam and Daniel looked at each other skeptically; it was worth a shot though, after all they had seen stranger things.

_Jack watched as Daniel approached, he did his best not to bark and tried looking as friendly as possible, he even found himself wagging his tail, involuntarily, he was still getting used to the whole 'dog' thing, Jack was even considering giving him the puppy eyes look, but decided against it, he was still, after all, their Colonel, he need to keep whatever dignity he had left._

Daniel crouched down beside the dog, still keeping a bit of distance between them.

_Again Daniel's strong scent assaulted Jack's nostril's as Daniel came closer, if he concentrated hard enough he could smell a hundred other things as well, but that was a little too much for him to take in right now so instead he concentrated only on Daniel._

"Hi, I'm Daniel; we're explorers from a place called Earth…"

_Jack rolled his eyes at his friend. _

"Have you seen a friend of ours…he's kinda tall, dressed like us…grey hair…"

_Jack couldn't help but growl at the last bit. Daniel backed away a little. _

_"oh for cryin' out loud" Jack barked at them and got up to walk into the chamber that did this to him, he looked back at his team willing them to follow. When they didn't move Jack tried gesturing with his head in the general direction of the smaller room, and pleading with them to understand. He was just about to grab Daniel by his pants to drag him in there when Carter saved him from it._

"I think he wants us to follow him…" she said.

_"Yes" he called almost jumping with joy, forgetting it came out as a bark, 'that's my Carter'._

"I think that's a 'yes'…" Daniel said as he followed Jack into the small chamber.

_Jack walked over to the wall and scratched it with his hand, which was now actually his front paw, to indicate that they should look at it._ To Jack's relief they understood what he wanted and Daniel got to work on reading some of the writings he found there. After a few minutes of silence Daniel spoke up.

"Uh…guys…I think I found Jack…" he turned to look at the dog.

_Jack was glad it didn't take Daniel long to figure it out and was pleased that he could count on his team to get him back to himself in no time at all. 'Piece of cake' _

"What?" Sam asked in astonishment. "That's impossible…"

"Not according to these writings it isn't…" Daniel replied.

"But, If the Colonel did turn into a dog" Sam frowned at her words before continuing.

"it should've taken longer for the biological process to occur, Metamorphosis, as we know it, should make changes over a long period of time, and even that hasn't been proven one hundred percent…"

While Sam was rambling Teal'c studied the animal in front of them for a long moment before stating that he was most certain that the dog was indeed, O'Neill.

Sam stopped talking, she found it hard to believe, so she walked over to the dog and crouched in front of it, and looked right into his dark brown eyes, studying them intensely.

Jack gazed up at her beautiful blue eyes that were piercing his soul, willing her to see him for what he really was. The moment seemed to last forever, her strong scent filling his nose like a breeze through the trees, he'd never smelled Carter that way before, and it was driving him crazy.

Jack knew the exact moment she recognized him, before she said a word her eyes twinkled with affection and familiarity.

"Sir?" she asked in bewilderment as she reached out her hand to touch his soft furry coat behind his ear.

_True, he was a dog, but the touch of her hand on his skin, dog or no; it sent electrical pulses through his entire body. They rarely got to touch; not nearly enough. A touch, or a look, was all they were really allowed, although he longed for so much more and in a moment of weakness, his senses going wild, he instinctively took a step forward closing the distance between them and licked her face, which was much more than a thank you. _

Sam looked at Jack for a long while feeling the hidden meaning behind the lick she just received; after the moment was over she stroked him on the top of his head affectionately, forgetting she wasn't alone in the room.

"Sam, you do realize that's Jack you're…petting…right?" Daniel asked with a smile on his face.

Sam's eyes widened at his comment and she instantly dropped her hands to her sides and stood up looking rather embarrassed. And although you couldn't tell by looking at Jack's face at that instant, he enjoyed the moment profusely.

"Major Carter, are you not permitted at the present situation to take over command of sg1?" required Teal'c pointedly.

Both Sam and Daniel looked from Teal'c to Jack with worried looks on their faces and rightly so, as Jack growled at Teal'c menacingly.

_'Hey! I may be a dog, but I'm still capable of making decisions' Jack thought to himself. 'And I say we stay here and figure out a way to get me back to normal.' Jack barked at them._

"Jack, you do realize we don't **actually** understand what you're saying…or…barking…" Daniel pointed out bluntly.

Jack thought about that for a moment _'the guy speaks 27 languages, but doesn't understand dog barks…just my luck…'_

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked no one in particular.

"Well, from what I saw at first glance the text on the wallsinclude references to prisoners referred to as "the king's dogs", I'm obviously gonna need some more time with the text to figure out exactly what happened here, and how to reverse the affects." Daniel explained.

"If indeed the affects can be undone" Teal'c added stoically.

They all looked over at Teal'c again with worried expressions on their faces.

_'There damn well better be a way to undo this'_ Jack barked. 'I'm so screwed…' he sighed.

"Sir I think the best thing to do right now is get you back home, just to make sure there aren't any other side affects to your condition." Sam offered.

_'Ya mean besides the fact that I'm a dog! Jack barked. 'Thanks for the offer Carter but there's no way I'm going home looking like this.' Jack protested very verbally. _

_'I'm staying right here until either you or Daniel fix me'. He assured himself more than anyone else, and to prove it he crouched down on the ground like a sphinx to make his point. He wasn't going anywhere, or so he thought._

_Jack watched his team exchange amused looks, as if they could read his thoughts, but Jack became concerned when he watched them moving out._

_"Hey! I said we're staying here…that's an order" Jack barked after them. _

_"You do realize you're defying my orders…right?" _Jack asked but to no avail, his team practically ignored him and kept on marching back towards the gate. Jack had no choice but to follow them, unless he wanted to be stranded there alone.

When Jack caught up with them, they were already dialing the DHD.

_"I'm so gonna get you back for this" he grumbled under his breath as they walked through the gate_.

Hammond watched as SG1 stepped in through the gate happy they had returned unharmed, he walked into the gate room to greet them when he noticed a dog walking down the ramp. The General stopped dead in his tracks.

"Major, what is that dog doing here? And where is Col O'Neill?" Hammond inquired.

"Sir, this **is** Col O'Neill." Carter replied nervously, gesturing to the dog with her hand.

"Did he tell you that?" the General asked.

"Not in so many words, no..." Daniel replied.

"Then how can you be sure?" Hammond asked

Sg1 looked at one another before answering

"We just…know…" Carter said trying to sound convincing.

"According to the writings we saw…" Daniel began to explain.

"Lets leave that for the briefing Dr. Jackson." Hammond replied.

"In the mean time go and get checked out in the infirmary…and ah…take that dog with you….we need to confirm that he really is Col. O'Neill."

_Jack who was still sitting on the ramp, suddenly realized what the General just said, raised his paw to rest on his snout, if he was human it would be the equivalent to smacking his hand to his forehead, he should have guessed he wouldn't be exempt from the medical check up, "doh"._

The three members of sg1 were cleared by the medical staff, jack on the other hand was currently being restrained so Dr. Frasier could take a blood sample from him, and he was struggling vigorously his senses were on fire, the fear he felt was enhanced tenfold an he was whimpering and whining in protest.

"Sir, if it's really you in there, please try to relax, I need to get a blood sample." Frasier explained.

_'Are you nuts, I didn't like needles as a human, why should a dog be any different?' he barked at the Doc, which made her jump back in surprise. _

_'Gee, this barking thing is pretty cool.' Perhaps it was payback time' Jack mused._

_'This'll teach them to defy my orders'. 'Not that it's Janet's fault, but what the hey.' _

_'I aint stayin' here'_

Jack barked and snarled at the two men restraining him; they jumped with fright as he snapped his jaw at their hands, and released him. Jack didn't waste any time, he jumped off the bed he was occupying, and ran to the door, barking and growling at everything and everyone as he ran. He was a lose canon.

"Get him back here, now" Janet ordered the SFs. After all Jack was under her care, and therefore her responsibility, she would get into a lot of trouble if he wasn't contained, and soon.

_'Woo hoo!' Jack yelled in delight 'hey, this dog stuff isn't that bad' Jack thought as he ran through the SGC hallways. 'I just need to get used to the four legs thing…at least my knees are back in working order' 'I wonder how fast I can run' he asked himself as he picked up speed and was now zooming across the SGC corridors, enjoying every minute of it._

Jack was caught, after a long chase around the base, causing chaos in his wake, including the gateroom, the commissary and Daniel's office, and was finally brought back to the infirmary. Doc Frasier managed to keep Jack restrained long enough to sedate him, and then continued with all the tests.

Meanwhile the rest of SG1 were in the briefing room with General Hammond, filling him in on what happened.

"So you didn't actually see the Colonel change into a dog…" Hammond asked.

"No Sir, I left Daniel and Teal'c in the main hall looking for Colonel O'Neill, when I reached the opening to the other room there was a bright light, strong enough for me to cover my eyes…and then the dog appeared…and Colonel O'Neill was nowhere to be seen"

"Doctor Jackson?"

"Well, at first glance at the text, um, that place was, um…some kind of trap, set by the Goa'uld to enslave people, by turning them into dogs. Some text included references to prisoners as "the king's dogs". I'm assuming that the Goa'uld would send prisoners to this room that would turn them into dogs, and then were able to control them better; they had no memories of their human life…"

"But Col. O'Neill seems to know who he is, and who we are" Hammond interrupted.

"Yes, it seems that Jack kept his mind along with his memories…um, I looked some of this up and there are plenty of books in mythology that depicts an animal form as slowly transforming the human's mind, so that the bear or dog in our case, or any other creature forgets it was human and can't change back, imprisoning the target for life."

"But that's not he case here" Hammond inquired and Daniel continued.

"No, I'm guessing it has to do with Jack's physiology and brain…maybe it has to do with the ancient gene he has…I'm not 100 percent sure…but it something to go on…"

"Another strange thing is that the Goa'uld writings we found, um…the technology doesn't appear to be Goa'uld at all, I…its actually, um…ancient…technology, which could explain why Jack kept his consciousness…that being said we can safely conclude that it wasn't to trap people at all, why would the ancients want to trap their own kind? - it was in fact for experimental purposes."

"Why would the Goa'uld leave such technology behind, if indeed the Goa'uld found this device they would of undoubtedly used it to their advantage?" Teal'c affirmed.

"I thought of that too Teal'c, and from what I found the Goa'uld that found this place didn't even know what it does, and according to some of the writing on the wall, they studied it for quite a while with…no success…"

"If the Goa'uld couldn't get it to work, then how did the _Colonel_ manage to activate it?" Hammond asked intrigued.

"Again, I think it has to do with the ancients and Jack's ancient gene…I'm assuming that, that would mean it wouldn't work on anyone else…" Daniel concluded.

"Assuming?" Hammond winced.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders at the General when Doc Frasier walked in.

"Doctor what have you got?" the General inquired.

"Well sir, the test results are a little confusing to say the least, um, Col O'Neill's DNA is in there, somewhere, but its being supersede a the moment. His brain waves are showing both human and canine activity…"

"What's your conclusion doctor?" Hammond was getting impatient.

"The Colonel is in there, somewhere sir, I'm just not sure for how long he can last, without going crazy, his canine senses are strong, they might take him over completely…or he'll stay the way he is, either way, there's nothing I can do for him…"

Everyone in the room looked anxious and concerned for Jack, before Hammond concluded.

"Find a way to reveres this. Doctor Jackson…you have a go…and be careful…I don't want any more animas walking around the base when you get back."

"Yes sir"

"Dismissed"

Daniel and Teal'c returned to the planet to get some pictures of the wall writings so that Daniel could study them further back on base, while to Sam's dismay, she had the "wonderful" task of looking after Colonel O'Neill while the rest of the team was off world, she would get to study the device once they knew for sure it wouldn't affect anyone else.

**~ So? **

**~ What do you think?**

**~ If its way too crazy/weird/strange for you let me know, ill stop working on it…lol**

**But if for some reason you find it intriguing, entertaining and/or interesting please let me know…**

**~ The story is still in its early stages in my head, so it'll take a while to update…**

**~ This I the my first time writing mythology and science, I'm trying to do some research on the subjects at hand - but in the event of a mistake - please forgive me.**

**~Reviews are welcomed with open arms!~ (criticism is also acceptable)**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**One more thing…there as a lot more I was going to give Daniel to say about ancient Egypt and their dogs but didn't wan to bore you too much, and I felt it wasn't that necessary for the story, but if you want more of that let me know and ill try and add it to chapter 2 .**


End file.
